The Deepest Things
by Karkahn
Summary: Ryou had a slight runin with a gypsy and he's been cursed. What does it do? WARNING: character death and language! Oneshot!


Karkahn: Okay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, only the concept of this demented fic.

**The Deepest Things**

Ryou couldn't help but smile from his seat in the basement; he was sitting on the couch next to Bakura. He watched Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yuugi, and Yami who all sat around on the floor, laughing as Jou and Honda wrestled across it. Ryou stood from the couch and offered Bakura a smile. His head was tilted so his silver-white hair fell into his left eye, he was dressed in his usual white cardigan and baggy jeans, the only things that were really different was the pair of biker boots he was wearing and the black leather gloves that covered his hands.

"I'm going upstairs to get some snacks, does anyone want anything?"

Jounouchi looked up from the headlock he was holding Honda in at the mention of food. "Snacks? I'll have some snacks!" As he spoke Honda was squirming in his arms for a moment and then bit deeply into the teens arm causing him to curse loudly.

Ryou chuckled softly and ran up the stairs, as he went to move off the landing and up the second set of stairs a hand took hold of his arm in a vice-like grip. He turned to see Bakura looking at him, an unusual look in his mahogany eyes. "Is something wrong, Yami?" The spirit only nodded in reply, his long thin fingers brushing Ryou's hair away from his pale face. What should have been smooth, pale flesh was purplish-black and scaly. His left eye, which was normally a warm chocolate brown color, was a deep bloody red. The left side of his mouth seemed odd, out of place really, his lips had been stretched and curled away in a sort of snarl, revealing yellow dagger-like teeth. Ryou looked away, his eyes on the window above the outside door that connected to the landing. The light flickered ominously above them for a moment before it shown steady once more.

"How did this happen, Ryou?" The question was in no way menacing, it was quiet and fearful. The small teen bit his lip and shook his head, pulling his arm out of the dark spirits grip he ran up the stairs and into the kitchen, his head bowed as he pulled the fridge open. The Yami sighed once and followed his hikari into the room, occasionally muttering a curse under his breath.

"Ryou…"

"What can I help you with, Bakura-sama?" The spirit scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, standing in the doorway of the room, blocking the only exit his light had, causing the younger to give an exasperated sigh.

"First you can stop calling me 'sama' and second you can tell me how exactly you went from reflecting moonlight to blending into the shadows!" He bit out in a rather harsh tone. He quickly apologized at the wince the smaller boy gave at his tone. He narrowed his mahogany colored eyes at Ryou when he simply returned to gathering food for his guests without replying. "Ryou… Answer me!"

The smaller sighed loudly and looked at his dark out of the corner of his left eye; he noted the shudder that ran down the Egyptian's spine when he noticed the red eye staring at him. "I… had a fight with a gypsy that was a block away from my school… she claimed to curse me but I didn't believe it until I woke up like this…." He mumbled. Bakura's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You fought with a GYPSY! RYOU! I thought you had more sense then _THAT_!" He yelled, taking a deep breath before continuing his rant. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! _NEVER_ FIGHT WITH _ANYONE_ WHO HAS _ANYTHING_ TO DO WITH THE MAGICAL REALMS, RYOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THEN THAT!" He sighed softly, briefly considering banging his head off something, or maybe making Ryou's condition even worse. "What is supposed too happen to you?" He frowned when his lighter half didn't reply. "Ryou… I need to know so I can at least try to find something to reverse it."

A soft sigh left the boy's lips before he spoke. "When it's completely dark I'm supposed to change into something."

"What are you supposed to change into?"

"I don't know. Nothing has happened yet, other then what you see on me now." Ryou looked over at his dark and jerked his head, causing his hair to fall over the left side of his face again. "Can I go give my friends snacks now?" He demanded, one hand resting on his hip while the other held a large white plastic bowl. Bakura sighed in defeat and moved out of the doorway.

"Just be careful, Ryou. We don't need you to change into some mad, blood-thirsty beast." He mumbled at the boy as he passed, receiving a small 'humph' as he stalked down the stairs and out of sight. He shook his head, his silver-white hair catching the soft glow of the light above the stove for a moment before it returned to its original resting place and followed his light down the stairs.

Ryou was smiling at the boys, they had stopped rolling around on the floor the instant he had declared he had food; the both had run to him in a matter of seconds, their hands held out expectantly. He chuckled and turned his attention to Yuugi, who was currently staring at Anzu and had a rather dark blush spreading across his cheeks, and then, after a moment of laughing at Yuugi's antics turned his mismatched gaze to the pharaoh, who was glaring at his own yami as he came down the stairs and dropped onto the couch next to him with a look of superiority of his face.

"Hey, Ryou! Look what I can do!"  
The silver haired boy looked at Honda and smiled as he watched him pick a fight with Jounouchi again but their joy was short lived as the lights flickered for a moment before they completely shut off, casting the room into total darkness.

"What do you thinks going on? A power-failure maybe?" It was Anzu that spoke.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust and a nervous laugh came form Jounouchi as they squinted their eyes and looked around the basement, the only light came from four small windows but it wasn't enough for them to see clearly. A soft growl caught their attention and they looked in the direction it came from. It wasn't a deep or nasal growl but seemed more low and scared.

"Ryou?" It was Yami this time, his crimson eyes squinting in the darkness. "Ryou was that yo-"He was cut off by a roar and a scream echoed through the basement as he heard the odd splattering sound of something wet and thick hitting the walls and floor.

Bakura blinked a couple of times; something had rolled across the floor and collided with his foot. He groped blindly along the floor with his hands until they found something soft and wet and warm. He picked it up and focused his thoughts on the Sennen Ring that hung from his neck, a moment later a soft golden glow came from it but it disappeared when his eyes widened in shock and a scream tore itself from his throat. He dropped the Pharaoh's head to the floor with a sickening splattering sound. From what he had seen it was not only coated in blood but it was also dripping in a steady fall from his mouth, ears, and neck. The dead spirits red eyes wide in horror and his mouth open in a scream that would forever echo in the depths of Hell.

Another scream caught Bakura's attention, this once was higher and he assumed it was Anzu who was being massacred now as he listened to the screams and roaring noises, the sound of blood hitting the floor was continuous and judging from another scream it was finished with Anzu and had moved on to Jounouchi now. He squinted in the darkness, desperately trying to block the sounds of the murders that were taking place around him as he searched for an escape. A shudder ran down his spine as another roar rang out, it sounded almost human, almost like his Ryou…

He noticed a small patch of light and realized that it was coming from above the stairs, the landing was close by and engulfed in moonlight. Without a look back he tore towards the stairs but knew immediately he was being followed from the sounds of large claws and heavy feet scraping the cement floor. He took the steps two at a time, stopping for but a moment on the landing for a quick breath and that was all it took.

His eyes widened in horror as he felt strong fingers seize his ankle. He looked down and saw a large clawed, purple-black and scaly hand holding him tightly, its claws sinking deep into the flesh of his ankle and beginning to cut to the bone, trying to drag back down into the basement and out of the silvery rays of the moonlight. He took hold of the railing, desperately pulling his arm through the space between the wood and the wall and holding it with the crook of his arm, his fingers curled around his wrist as the awful hand continued to pull at him, lifting him off the floor. For a moment he thought his arm would break under the pressure and then he heard the sound of heavy breathing and the scrapping of clawed feet moving on the stairs. A large beast like head slid out from the curtain of darkness and into the silvery rays. It had the muzzle of a large dog and cold red cat-like eyes, it bore no ears or horns, and it had smooth and dark red-black scales along its body instead of fur. Its lips were curled back revealing long yellowing, dagger-like teeth.

Bakura smiled grimly as his grip slipped and he was holding the banister with only his hands again. He could smell the creature's foul breath as it exhaled and inhaled rapidly, clearly trying to recognize his scent. It took him a moment but he realized that there was no red in the creature's scales; it was blood that tinted them, the thick liquid dripped slowly from its long fangs and strong jaw. He briefly considered screaming but then reasoned that if anyone was still alive they weren't likely to help him anyway. He held eye contact with the beast, from the way its lips were curling back and the steady rise in it's growling he guessed it didn't know or like him.

"You want me Ryou? I'm yours, Hikari." He whispered and then let go of the banister and let the beast that was once his host, his light, the one who had given him life, drag him into the darkness below.


End file.
